BOP:ALL of IT
by AirForce
Summary: BOTH T.N.G and P.H I think LOL
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Yeah Yeah I dont own orginial characters, But i own the new characters..Sorry I havent been here but here is the Latest TNG Fic pls give me feedbac.  
  
*telephones ring*   
  
As Jennifer Gordon headed to her office, "here Ms.Gordon mail for you" said the mail boy of the week. "Mail?" she took it form him as she put her glasses on...  
  
"uh thank you" she said she went slowly to her office when out the corner of her eye DET. Wayne & Lance slid into their offices. "WAYNE,LANCE!!" she called the department went silent as the   
  
two women stepped out of their offices and quickly made their way to The Commissoner's office, *Knock, Knock* "Come in.." said COM.Gordon said form the other side of the door.  
  
As soon as the two stepped in she motioned them to sit down. Gordon began to shuffle through her desk then DET.Lance spoke "Uh sorry, we are really sorry Jen..uh sry Ms.Gordon you know we wouldn't uh it wont happen again"  
  
Gordon shook her head "its not that its this I got a letter today...there were papers inside..3 wills and other things" "WILLS?" both Carol and Selina questioned "yeah, wills from our mothers...." said Gordon as she rose to pull down shades and blinds  
  
"Look,...we have 72 hours to head to the Old Clocktower...Wayne Manor and a Flower Shop in Seattle,Washington and bac to recive full in hertince." "whoa..whoa...w8t a minute are you saying our mothers...the ones that have been dead..want us to go on a wild   
  
goose chase?" asked Carol "NO, each place belongs in our family Clocktower my mother's, Wayne Manor to Selina's, and Flower Shop your's" said Jennifer. "Then lets Go!" suggested Selina   
  
Bruning from Darude plays  
  
The Old Clocktower...  
  
Wayne Manor.........  
  
Flower Shop..........  
  
Pic one for me to go on and start with...Then after the 72 hours of adventure, bonding, and fun the games begin when Braden Qunizel Harley & JOker's son comes to Gotham and stirs up touble in Gotham. 


	2. Goin to Seattle

DIsclaimer: yeah yeah ok ok yeah u knoe already  
  
I dont own orginial characters i own the new ones  
  
Ecstacy by Darude plays  
  
On a high way headed to Seattle...  
  
"Whew!!! this is great" shouted Jennifer the freedom of not being burden with oracle or being Commisoner, was lifted for now and it felt great. "I ,knoe this rocs, not to mention my famil y is rich rich rich!!!" siad selina who was almost to happy "Yeah ur a wayne gurl i mean a Wayne.....I got a lousy Flower Shop oh well"  
  
said Carol not really impressed with the Flower shop,..but it had once belong to her Grandmother,...then her mother went up to seattle to run in for a little while before closing it again. (little did she knoe that the Flower Shop wasn't a typical flower shop,   
  
underneath it was Canarys Nest the place where the Family Line began (yuck!!) it contain her history , and where she came from...her grandfather is mysteryious apparently grandma was quiet the player in her day ) Well on route to seattle they made some stops...  
  
"OMG who is the hottie!!!" whispered Selina to Jennifer "I have no cule but maybe,..the little batgurl in me will find out" said jennifer as she bit her bottom lip walking in that *way* to him the mans jaw drop he had never seen such a beautiful red head in his life (he split gasonline on his shoe from starin) her eyes her lips it hypmotized him Literally! "uh oh..she thought no im not meta i cant be" (FlashBack) Hello I'm Madison Rivers here is our late breaking story, "An 18-wheeler hit a school bus full of elementray students on their way home the 18 wheeler was filled with bio-hazards.........only 5 children survived out of 21 that were accounted for which rasie the questoins of....the tv went silent.....seven kids..me selina,carol...Jenna I. Adam E. oh no... the chemicals hadn't effected me until.. (pack to present day)  
  
(Mean While)  
  
"Jenna..Adam hello this is Braden or Brad as u used to call me yes.. the quinzel kid" he said as he appeared to them from the shadows "I need your help in taking over Gotham, and getting rid of the BOP's before they strike us..  
  
"Guys hurry car now!!" Jennifer ran bac to the car  
  
"why?" questioned Carol "Cuz,...just hurry"..  
  
TBC so wat do u think happens will Jennifer Tell them that they effects of the Chemicals dont take place until now...Will Jenna and Adam help Brad in his "evil plot" to destory the BOP while they aretn looking? tune in to find out..  
  
Next Time on BOP: TNG  
  
(cat roars) "whoa i knew Grandma was cat woman and mom was huntress but this is too much" she was a Jaguar on hind legs with a spear in hand.."you think thats werid try being an actuall bird (A huge hawk with green and black coloring) I though i would b a small canary..not a hawk of all things *she lets a ear percing *FRIGhtning* cry* "whoa, that was cool" man....u mean the chemicals did this..." "no...some1 else did" siad Jennifer as she became a bat with and oracles skill..."HAHA good work now their animals they shouldnt be hard to track FIND THEM!!" shouted Brad the genuis he siad bac fired and he knew all he sdid was pwoer them up...now he would pay.. 


End file.
